Harry Potter And The Street Urchin
by yvonna
Summary: This is my first harry potter story, and I know i'm not the best at writing, but i do enjoy it, adn would like constructive criticism. Harry Potter has always wanted someone to love him, at at 8 years old, he just met the two people who could.What will his life be like with this new found freedom of runing away, and are the street as dangers as he heard?
1. Chapter 1

My first HP story!

* * *

Harry Potter stared up at his uncle, who looked more like a walrus with a boring taste in cloths then a human, and thought that being 5 was a very unfair age. At 5 you cant not pretend to not understand, but must still do as your told, and cant go out by yourself, and can do nothing about what bigger people do to you.

And Harry was already very small for his age, so almost everyone (except maybe babies, but its not like they could tell him what to do anyway) told him what to do.

His uncle was a very interesting shade of red now, because Harry had broken one of the big rule. He did something freakish. He hadn't meant to, and isn't very sure how he got the blame, but he had, somehow, turned his teachers wig blue.

"I will not have you doing the freakish s-stuff in this house! If you do it again I will kick you out! See how you like the streets boy!"

"Vernon, what would the neighbors say if we kicked him out." His aunt just didn't want to look bad, Harry know she doesn't want him ether, and would gladly throw him out, but Harry's glad all the same, he had heard awful stories of what its like to live on the streets, or worse, the orphanage.

"Go to your cupboard boy, and stay there tell I tell you to come out!"

* * *

HP POV

I sat in my cupboard and thought. 'with how red uncle was I will probably be in her for at least 3 days, without food, that means I'll have to go out when there asleep and steal some'. Are other kids treated like this? I know Dudley isn't, so why am I? I don't think I'm a freak, and I don't even know HOW I turned the teachers wig blue. I don't want to live like this, I want someone who loves me, anyone. I don't mind if they don't buy me stuff like the Dursley, I just want love.

"Please ,someone, come take me away from here, anyone!"

* * *

3 Years Later

Harry Potter stared up at the shy, thinking how much he had left to do today. He had cooked breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, the living room, both bathrooms, Dudley's room, mowed the yard, and was almost done with the garden. He didn't think he had to clean the shed today, but he certainly hoped not, he was already sore form yesterday, and he didn't think he could take much more, especially when he hasn't had much to eat. He was starving.

"BOY! Go to the park or somewhere else! I have friends coming over, and I don't want them to have to deal with you"

"Yes aunt petunia."

* * *

Harry stared at the 2 kids he had met at the part. A girl with curly bright red hair, that was even crazier than Harry's, and bright, wild, shy blue eyes. A boy with snow white hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. Both looked to be Harry's age, and were wearing cloths that were more raggedy then his.

"Hi! My name is Maddie, this is Gil, what's yo name? The girl had a strange accent, but it was only just there.

" My name is Harry Potter, are you new to town?"

You could say that. Ve don't really stay anyvhere, ve could get caught by the police and taken to an orphanage" the boy, Gil, also had an accent, but Harry still couldn't place it.

"What do you mean?"

"where on the run! We didn't like our home life's, so we left…after takin some stuff. Like I takeded all of my mommies jewelry, and all my daddies money, and some small blankets, and my pillow!" Maddie said all of this in every excited many, like running away was easy and fun.

" Ja, I also took some of my family's things, manly money, clothes, and some food…and a photo album"

"So you both just left you homes?

"YeP! wasn't even hard. Then we met about a year ago, been together ever since!"

"I wish I could run away"

"vhy cant you? It is not hard, spend some days stealing cloths slowly, they vill think they misplaced them, then one night steal a backpack, money, and anything else you think you need."

"I cant leave! I don't want some of the things I've heard happen to street kids"

"aw, it ain't so bad, no bad things ever happened at me and Gil."

"If you vanted, you could come vith us, ve vould vait for you"

"Really?"

"Sure! Da more the merrier and all that!"

"ok I'll come to."

* * *

That night Harry took his cloths, a backpack he had stolen from Dudley, and well as some of his and uncle Vernon's cloths ( as they were sure to fit even years from now) as well as some jewelry, money, toys, and food he thought they would need.

* * *

That night Harry Potter, Madison Walz, and Gilbert Schmidt all set out to have the life they always wanted, A life with freedom, were they could be happy, and be themselves.

* * *

Please remember that i wrote this for fun, i dont knwo wheni will update again, and would like constructive criticism, so please review!

i do not ouw Harry Potter, J.K does. i do own my OCs.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my second chapter, please tell me what you think, and any suggestions.

* * *

3 years later

* * *

Harry Potter had learnt many thinks in the past 3 year. He learnt to climb, balance, skateboard, pickpocket, and juggle.

He also learned a lot about his new friends, who he had come to see as family.

His friend Madison was American, and had workaholic parents who moved to the UK when she was 5 for work. That Madison is claustrophobia, and really good at singing.

Gilbert was born in Germany, but moved to Wales because of an inheritance. His parents were a part of Jehovah's witness, and didn't like Gil because of his albinism, and that he decided to be catholic , so he ran away when he was 6, and eventually met Maddie.

* * *

Because of Gil's weak immune system, a year ago he got really sick.

It was during winter, and we didn't know what to do, he was feverish, and hallucinating, and Maddie was out every day singing and begging for money, she wouldn't let Harry leave, she made him stay and take care of Gil.

Gil almost died, and Maddie became overprotective, she's so afraid that one of us is going to die that she freaks out over the littlest of things, but at the same time she doesn't freak out that other people would.

When we climb structures that we shouldn't be anywhere near, she doesn't care, when we do things that could be dangerous, she doesn't care, and when asked all she says is

"We ran away to be free didn't we? Its different if you get sick or something, but you can still do what ya want."

* * *

Really the past 3 years have been great! We DO, do what we what, and we still go to libraries to stay up with school work, because, according to Gil,

"Just because ve live on the streets doesn't mean ve have to be stupid."

And, really, were probably ahead of most kid our age, which, in another 2 weeks, will be 11.( Gil turned 11 in March, and Maddie in May).

At the beginning of this year Maddie decided we should settle down, and start living normally, but freely.

So we found this old abandoned factory. It's really old, and there are lots of pipes and things to climb, and lots of places to hide, and no one ever seems to come anywhere near the place.

After we explored just about everywhere, we decided it was a great place to live, there was even a library, small grocery/pharmacy store, and this corner that was always really busy (and that was good for money) all real close.

So we've been here for a while, and it been doing us real well.

* * *

Gil's POV

* * *

"WATS THIS!" Harry and I both flinched at the scream from Maddie.

"It sounded like she was is the skating room, what to go see what she is yelling about?"

I nodded to Harry, and we both got up. Walking to the door we jumped over the hole in the floor, our new home was a wreck, the walls an ugly grey, the same as the floor, rats scattered throughout the place, garbage everywhere, on the bottom floor there are some old machines that I'm still trying to get to work again.

I'm good with mechanics.

We finally got to the skating room, which is just the room we use for fun, and is the cleanest room in this factory, second only to the room we live in manly, its where we sleep and store things we love or need (like food).

"Vhat is vrong?"

"Look at the owls!"

Both Harry and I turned to where Maddie was pointing, and did indeed see 3 owls, with letters.

We all stared blankly at the supposable nocturnal bird with letters, that were wide awake at 1:24 (who even uses birds for letters anymore, let alone owls?)

"How did owls get in here?" I looked at Harry with my blank expression ( which is actually normal, I'm bad at showing emotions according to Maddie, but I'm working on it)

"No, I'm series, where did the owls come from, there are no windows in this room!"

Maddie and I looked around the room

"Huh, your right. Didn' even notice that" we all stood silently for a little while thinking about how exactly the bird got in.

"So, do you think we should open the letters?

I nodded, and when to pick them up, when I looked at who they were addressed to, I saw one for each of us, and handed them of out.

We all stared at the letters the envelope's were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

There was no stamp.

Turning the envelope over, He saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. looking at the others, he saw the same things.

"Should ve open them?"

"Why not?

Gil opened his and read

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

_**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) **_

_**Dear Mr.**_ _**Schmidt,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

The other 2 stared at his letter, and then hurried to open theirs.

"Mine says the same thing." Maddie said in a blank sort of voice

"Mine to, think it some sort of really weird joke?"

"No, it's a bit to elaborate, and vith some of the things ve have done, is it so impossible?

At any rate, we should reply, at there is no harm in it, ve vill right back, give a place and a time to meet so that they can explain."

"Sounds good at me, you Harry?"

"Why not"

"You sounded very sarcastic then, do you not vish to find out more?"

"I guess, just seems like a joke to me. Are we going to reply viva owls?

"Ja, I guess."

We talked about were to meet, and decided to meet in front of the library, at 3 on Monday, because that's a slow time, and would keep them from questioning why we were not at school.

* * *

N/A POV

* * *

Harry, Gil, and Maddie stared at the women in the emerald robe like clothing.

"Hello, I am professor McGonagall, I am here to explain Hogwarts and the magical world to you three, we are sorry your letter was not delivered personally, we had records that their was a Half-blood in your group, so your names were not put in that section."

"That's fine! My names Madison, this is Gil, and that's Harry."

"It's a pleaser to meet you" Gil said this in his monotone voice with a slight bow

"Hello" Harry said this with a smile "so, can you prove magic exists?"

"you should already know about Mr. Potter, didn't your aunt and uncle give you're the letter?"

"What letter? My aunt and uncle never told me anything."

McGonagall's lips pressed into a straight line, and looked very scary for a moment.

"I was afraid of this. I told Albus it was the worst place for you, but did he listen? No. I suppose I will have to be the one to inform you of your past, and a very important part of magical history, do you three know a place more…discrite, we are not to let muggles know of our existence."

"Vhat is a muggle?"

"A muggle is a non-magical human"

"Ah"

"We know a place where no-one goes but us, its where we play and hideout, do ya want ta come?"

"Certainly"

* * *

Later at the Factory

"This is where you spend your time? It doesn't seem very safe, or sanitary."

"Tis fine" Maddie told her, while swinging on a pipe.

"I suppose we should begin, you wouldn't mind if I drew up a chair?"

At that is what she did, she made a chair out of thin air, and 3 more for the 3 kids.

"I suppose we should start with the man who is all at fault. He was an evil man, and no one says his name, we simply call him You-Know-Who"

"But we don't know who?" -MW

"I will tell you his name, as everyone knows it"

"And no one says it? -HP

"No, his name was V-V-V-_Voldemort_. I will not say it again, now this man was about as evil as you could get, he killed many people, and caused much heart ache"

McGonagall looked off for a bit, looking like she was lost in memories.

"No one, expect maybe two, know why, but one day You-Know-Who when to your and your parents - James and Lily Potter - and he killed you parents, but for some reason, that no one knows, he couldn't kill you. He tried, goodness knows he tried, your scare is proof enough of that."

"My scare, how's that proof of anything?"

"Mr. Potter, a scare like that only comes from very dark magic."

"Then why am I not died!"

"We don't know, what we do know is that night James and lily died, you survived, and you-know-who disappeared."

"I k-killed Voldermont!"

McGonagall flinched

"Maybe, nothing is for cretin, some think you killed him, some think you simply weakened him."

Harry stared at McGonagall in shock, not believing what he was hearing, but even as he denied it, images were coming to his mind, old nightmares, now much clearer, screaming, a Flash of green light, and laughter, cruel, high-pitched Laughter.

Maddie and Gil looked at Harry, waiting for him to come to turns with what he was hearing. Not really understanding much more than some madman, who couldn't be killed, killed Harry's parents, then tried to kill Harry, only to have it backfired.

"I'm not famous am I?

"Beyond"

"This is terrible!" Harry cried in despair

"Ja, I agree"

"Huh, Why?

"Vell, now ve vill not be able to do as ve please, people vill alvays be vatching Harry, and by extension, us."

"Noooooooooo! What about our freedom! I will not lose it for ya Harry! I wont" Maddie cried jumping up and shaking her head frantically, making her already messy hair even worse.

"It wont be that bad right?"

"I will do all I can to not have your freedom takin away, but when you come to the school you will have to follow the rules.

"Understood."

"Good, not in one week a man names Hagrid will come to pick you up from here and 10 am sharp, he will take you to get your supplies.

"Thank you ma'am."

After Professor McGonagall left the 3 friends looked at each other

"I'm a witch."

"Ja, and ve are wizards"

"I don't want to be famous"

"I'm sure it'll be O-K, maybe, we leaving you if it's not."

"thanks"

They looked at each other, and then Maddie and Harry started laughing loud and hard, with Gil chuckling right along with them.

"Were Going to a MAGIC SCHOOL!"

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
